Mao Kang
Mao Kang, '''also known as '''The Arctic Dragon '''due to his cold personality and Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, is the wandering mage that took Jakuzu Kennomura as his pupil. He is part of an unknown organization. Appereance M ao is a fairly slim man with narrow eyes and short, dark hair, with pointed bangs hanging between his eyes. He has a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth which he claims that he is the only injury that he had suffered from since he was born. His attire consists in hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of black fingerless gloves, as well as white trausers with a black belt and black boots. Personality Cang is a very stoic individual. He has very little reaction towards everything and he prefers to keeps to himself. He speaks only when needed and dislikes those who does not take things seriously. Mao believes things which existed together in life should exist together in death, as shown when he once utterly destroyed a Dark Guild. He too believes that having a high pride over something is meaningless, since he believes that the only thing worth of being prideful of is the Life and to fight for saving his own and the one of one's comrades. The only time that he showed an emotion is when he decided to take Jakuzu under his wing and to rise him as a warrior. History Not much is known about Mao's past, exept that he descends from a long family of warriors. At some point in his life, he joinend an unknown organization. When he was 21, he took a child named Jakuzu Kennomura under his wing, and taught him all he knew about fight. Equipment '''The Mouth Of The Dragon (竜の口 Ryu No Kuchi): Mao stated that the 'name' of his weapons was given by the people that often nicknamed him The Arctic Dragon, since he believes that giving names or nicknames is just to take pride in something that in reality isn't worth of it. The weapon simply consist in a pair of claws with four curved blades, which he wears on the back of both wrists Magic And Abilities Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (氷の滅竜魔法 Koori No Metsuryuu Maho): Mao's main magic revolves around ice. He obtained this magic thanks to a Lacrima Crystal implanted into him. Mao willingly undewent to the surgery to obtain this particular magic and he acquired a tremendous mastery over it at the point that he can freely enter Dragon Force. As a Dragon Slayer, Mao can restore his energies through eating ice or cold liquids. As a prove of his strenght, he was able to freeze an entire Dark Guild Building with a simple gesture of his hand. It has been stated that the users of this particular form of Dragon Slayer can manipulate his energy into creating objects and weapons such as spears, arrows, sword ect. in a much similiar fashion to the Ice-Make magic, although the user cannot make move his creation by their own. He too can create very realistic copies of himself, which he can use to avoid an attack by replacing himself with one of the copies *'Ice Dragon's Cold Punch' (氷竜の冷たい拳 Kooryu No Koken) Mao materializes a very durable ice on his fists and punches his opponents *'Ice Dragon's Frost Talons '(氷竜のアイシータロン Kooryu No Kooritsume) Mao materializes the same durable ice this time on his legs and kicks his opponent, often while rotating upside down, in a reminiscence of a martial arts blow *'Ice Dragon's Gash' (氷竜の切り傷 Kooryu no Kirikizu) Mao coats his claws with a layer of ice an viciously slashes his opponent with both hands, dealing quick multiple slashes or a single, but very powerful, one. *'Ice Dragon's Orb '(氷竜の球 Kooryu No Kyu) Mao puts his hands towards him, with his thumbs and index fingers together forming a circular-like shape. In this stance he creates an orb of ice that is subsequentially fired at his opponent. Upon impact, this sphere explodes in a multitude of ice shards that slice and pierce his opponent. *'Ice Dragon's Roar '(氷竜の咆哮 Kooryu No Houko): His breath attack. Even that it is the most used move by the Dragon Slayers, Mao rarely uses it. He concentrates his energy in his mouth and closes his eyes. Immediately after he releases a powerful and destructive breath at his opponent at a very low temperature, freezing the very earth on which the blast travels before hitting the opponent with great violence, incasing him in a very tough block of ice. *'Ice Dragon's Stalgmite '(氷竜の石筍 Kooryu No Sekijun) Mao places a hand on the floor. At this gesture, several icy stalagmites erups from the ground and follows the opponents at great speed. Upon reaching them, the stalagmite impales his opponent from the ground. For a safety mesure, Mao Kang surrounds himself with a portion of his stalagmites. *'Ice Dragon's Touch '(氷竜の触れる Kooryu No Fureru) Mao touches his opponents. Then a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between him and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Mao then proceeds to shatter the ice, and his opponent with it. *'Ice Dragon Scales '(Unnamed): Mao can coat his skin patially or fully in a layer of incredibly resistant ice. When he does so, the interested part of the body seems to 'freeze'. When this transformation is active, he's virtually invulnerable to physical harm. By his own admission, he never got hit while having this difense active. The only time that, in past, was injured by someon that managed to bypass this incredible defense left the scar on Mao's lips. Dragon Slayer Secret Art '(滅竜奥義 ''Metsuryū Ōgi) *'Diamond Dust '(ダイヤモンドダスト Daiamondodasuto) Mao joins his hands and brings them over his head, preparing to unleash the attack. After some moments, he lowers them towards his opponent, releasing a incredibly powerful beam of frozen energy and icy shards at his opponent, slashing him and simulaneously freezing them in the process. This tecnique alone was powerful enough to freeze everything between his radious. Mao prefers not to use this tecnique, saying that I'm not sure if i'll freeze something that i don't want to *'''Cryoshock (氷の衝撃 Kurioshokku) Mao points his opened palm at his opponent, surrounding him with a piercing cold icy air. Subsequentially he closes his hand, incasing his opponent in the core of a pentagonal-like construction entirely made of ice. After he moves his hand, opening it, from right to left, generating a powerful cold shockwave directly from the ice itself which brutally hits is opponent, shattering the ice in the process. *'Mighty Dragon Claw' (強大なドラゴンクロー Kyodai Ryu No Kiba): His strongest attack: Mao points his arms at his intended target and places one fist over the other, so his wrists face away from one another, before launching a pair of ice energy from his claws. Together, these blasts then solidify themselves, forming the visage of a draconic head; one blast forms its eye and top jaw, and the other forms its bottom jaw. After, this creation smashes his opponent with vicious violence, exploding in ice shards that further damage him. Dragon Force: The final stage that a Dragon Slayer can reach, that gives him characteristics similar at the one's of a real dragon. In Mao's case, when he decides to activate it, a large burst of energy explodes from him. He is then sourrounded by a shining blue aura and the Dragon-like features begins to appear: Behind his back, he sprouts two big dragon-wings as well as a dragon tail that stars from the back itself and arrives more or less at his knees, both entirely made of ice. On his forehead he then shows dark blue scales. His arms are entire enveloped in dragon-like heads, which from their mouths sprout his claws. In this form, he reaches a mostrous level in power, and can easily overpower a Wizard-Saint Class Mage. Mao has stated that he used Dragon Force only once, in the same battle where he got injured for the first time. Immense Strenght: Mao has proven to possess an incredibile amount of physical strenght, since he can shatter his own ice, which is known to be almost unbreakble Immense Speed: Mao displays a great swiftness while moving, both in battle and running. He is able to cover great distances in a blink of an eye as well as moving so fast that the lesser mages cannot even follow him with their eyes. Immense Magic Power: Mao has a tremendous amount of magic power. Some people said that his very presence is overwhelming for the lesser mages. Thanks to his amount of power, he once was offered to become one of the 10 Wizard Saints, but he refused the invitation because of his points of view, since he saw the 'Wizard Saint' title no different from the title of Mage Keen Intellect: Being a silent and stoic individual, Mao has shown too a large amount of intelligence. He uses his smartness mostly in battle. He can find easily the weak spots in enemies' attacks and knows how to respond properly Enhanced Reflexes&Senses: In battle, he relies mostly on his mind. His concentration in battle is second to none. Even if distracted, he always keeps an ear to the ground. Trivia - A running gag consists in him eating something cold (Like ice-creams and even icicles) And commenting them about being Too hot. Quotes - (To Jakuzu) -''Do not let your guard down, if you do that, the enemy can simpy just stab a sword into you heart''- - (To Jakuzu) -''Even if you think that i'm a god or some sort, there always will be someone who's stronger than me or stronger then you''- -(To the Council) -''Why should i accept this title? To just boast it to the others? 'Wizard Saint'' or Mage have the same meaning. We are all on the same social level.''-''